kamenrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Aikawa
is a character from the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Blade. Fictional character biography TV Series is a mysterious man who is the Joker Undead, the most feared of the Undead as his victory in the Battle Fight would mark the end of all life on Earth. Unsealed around the time the other Undead were released, Joker battled the Mantis Undead and uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts (Change Mantis) to become the wild card . He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form. The effect of prolonged use of both of these cards to assume their forms resulted with both the Human Undead's compassion for life and the Mantis Undead's fighting spirit collectively suppressing Chalice's natural destructive impulse as the Joker. However, many of the Royal Club Undead who knew his true identity made attempts to dispose of him. One such attempt by the Giraffa Undead ended with an innocent bystander named Shin Kurihara a.k.a. Amane's father witnessing the battle being mortally wounded by accident in the skirmish. The dying photographer handed him a photograph of his family and Joker decides to protect his family in which he did to atone for his death. The Joker took on the identity of freelance photographer Hajime Aikawa since then. Though he thought less of humans originally, Hajime's time living at Jacaranda Cafe with Kurihara's family warmed him up to humans and eventually, he wished for himself to be human instead of being the Joker. Though he and Kenzaki disliked each other earlier, Hajime's growing humanity eventually warms up to Kenzaki, who becomes a dear friend of his, then Garren and later to a limited extent, Mutsuki as well. But when the Caucasus Undead takes most of his cards, the sealed Mantis Undead among them, it causes Hajime to regress back into the Joker after attempting to resist until Leangle unseals Hajime's cards and use the Undead against him. Even after managing to reseal them all, the Joker failed to regain control and goes on a rampage until he is provided with the Evolution Paradoxa, allowing Hajime to finally have full control of himself. This allows him to even assume Wild Form, which he previously avoided to the best of his abilities, without losing control. This lasted until the Giraffa Undead was sealed, with Hajime losing control and his impulse as Joker bringing forth with the Stone of Sealing creating his army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kenzaki is the only one to fight him head on, with Hajime pleading Kenzaki to defeat and seal him. However, Kenzaki himself mutates into the Joker through the excessive use of King Form transformation in order to save Hajime and made his victory null, continuing the fight, retracting all unleashed DarkRoaches and prolonging destruction indefinitely. This effectively renders them rivals by instinct and they can never see each other again, or they would be forced to fight to the death for dominance the next time they meet. Moments after the battle, Hajime lives with the Kurihara family and was allowed to keep his Spirit Card to maintain the human disguise. Missing Ace unseals Hajime Aikawa in order to rescue Amane.]] as he rescues Amane from Albiroaches.]] The Missing Ace movie provides an alternate ending to the fight that has him sealed by Blade. However, the actions of the Albino Joker four years later forced Kenzaki to have Leangle unseal Hajime to aid in protecting Amane as his true self and later as Chalice. In the end, Hajime sacrificed himself by switching places with Amane to save her and give the other Riders an advantage over their enemy. His spirit was later shown watching over Amane, the girl was assured by Kenzaki that Hajime will always be there. Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Chalice was one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Hajime Aikawa returned as Kamen Rider Chalice, making a brief cameo appearance in the film, teaming up with Sakuya Tachibana and Mutsuki Kamijou, as well as the rest of the Kamen Riders. As Kamen Rider Chalice, Hajime was also part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game Appearance Kamen Rider Blade (video game) Kamen Rider Chalice, with Blade, Garren, and Leangle, is playable in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Joker is one of many Undead who appear in said game. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Chalice appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2, but he doesn't use his Wild form in any attack. Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Chalice appears in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes, he only uses his Wild form as the finisher move. Kamen Rider Battride War The Joker Undead appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. He only appeared in one chapter, which is set in Kamen Rider Blade's Final Episode, also replaced by Albino Joker as the recurring villain in later chapters. In the second installment, he appears as Joker Undead and as recurring ally. Forms *'Height:' 204cm *'Weight:' 109kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power:' 3.2t, 320 AP **'Kicking Power:' 5.2t, 520 AP **'Maximum Jump Height:' 45m **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/4.8 Unlike the B.O.A.R.D Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is in fact the name of the legendary Mantis Undead of the A: "Change Mantis". The Joker, using the Rouze Card of this sealed Undead, mimics the form, attributes and power of the Mantis Undead via the Chalice Rouzer. Though Chalice favors agility, this "Undead Rider" is basically superior to the B.O.A.R.D Riders in every respect, making him a lethal adversary to either side: Undead or Rider. - Wild= *'Height:' 204cm *'Weight:' 109kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power:' 4.2t, 420 AP **'Kicking Power:' 6.2t, 620 AP **'Maximum Jump Height:' 60m **'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/4.5 is the ultimate form of Chalice, which merges the power of the K: "Evolution Paradoxa" with A: "Change Mantis" to unify the powers of the other Rouse Cards of the Heart Suit. Outside of its combat practicality, Wild Chalice serves an even more vital purpose to Chalice. Thanks to the additional power of the Paradoxa, Wild Chalice can suppress the power of the Joker and effectively subdue its influence. To that effect, Wild Chalice becomes an extension of the Joker's "Trump" effect and can harness the powers of all Rouze Cards in the form of the "Wild Card". Interestingly, Wild Chalice has a nearly identical color scheme to Garren's, having a crimson base and green visor. }} - Undead= When Hajime's Ace card was taken by the Eagle Undead, he uses the Float Dragonfly card to assume the Dragonfly Undead. He later gave his Float Dragonfly card to Kenzaki to defeat the Eagle Undead. Kenzaki did and gave back his Ace of Hearts card. - Fusion= When Hajime lost all of his cards including Ace, Kenzaki gave the Fusion Wolf card to him to assume the Wolf Undead form to battle Mutsuki. This card was shown to be the Wolf Undead also known as Jack Form without the Rouze Absorber. - Joker= Joker is the true identity of Hajime Aikawa, and the embodiment of Death in the Battle Royale. Joker technically "wins" the Battle Royale at the end of the series when Giraffa is sealed, causing the Sealing Slab to produce an army of DarkRoaches to exterminate all life, as well as having Hajime lose control of his power, and in order to do regain his, Hajime must find Kenzaki and force him to fight Hajime to put an end to the DarkRoaches' reign by the Sealing Slab. But Kenzaki sacrifices his humanity, becoming a Joker himself, and allows Hajime to continue living as a human not be sealed, with the Spirit Human keeping him in line. In Missing Ace, he was initially sealed by Blade and remained there in the four-year timeskip. After being unsealed by Leangle to protect Amane from Glaive's assault, Hajime chose to sacrifice himself in order to make Jashin 14 (then under the control of the fully revealed Albino Joker) vulnerable for the others to attack. }} }} Equipment Device *Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt *Rouze Cards: Allow Chalice to attack or change, depending on which card is used Weapons *Chalice Arrow: Personal weapon *Wild Slasher: Wild Chalice's primary weapon Vehicle *Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Rouze Cards: Heart Suit Rouse Combos Spinning Wave *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) Chalice's signature card combo; The combo enables Chalice's signature spinning chop attack, coupling ♥3's "CHOP" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Attack *Cards Required: Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) The combo enables Chalice's spinning corkscrew kick, coupling ♥5's "DRILL" effect imbued with the wind-attribute of the ♥6's "TORNADO" effect. Spinning Dance *Cards Required: Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Drill Shell (♥5) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) This card combo enhances the "Spinning Attack" combo with the addition of ♥4's "FLOAT" effect . Bio-Chop Combo *Cards Required: Chop Head (♥3) + Bio Plant (♥7) The combo allows Chalice to tie up his opponent with a vine, pulling them to him and chopping them. First used against the Centipede Undead. (Note: When Chalice rouzes his "BIO" card on the Chalice Rouzer, it was announced as "VINE") Wild Cyclone *Cards Required: Wild Card Chalice's signature card combo while in Wild Chalice; enabling Chalice fire a high intensity beam from the Wild Rouzer. It can also be used to power up the Wild Rouzer for a powerful slash. Behind the scenes Portrayal Hajime Aikawa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Chalice, his suit actor was . Notes *The name "Chalice" comes from the Minor Arcana version of the Suit of Hearts: the Suit of Cups which symbolize the emotion and love that Hajime acquired over the series. *He is the only Rider in Blade that doesn't need a Rouze Absorber to use an upgrade form. * While never making a physical appearance in Blade, It is possible that Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form is exactly how Paradoxa Undead, the Category King of the Heart Suit, looks like with the exception of the buckle, as he is supposed to look identical to Mantis Undead, the Category Ace of the same suit, just like the other pairs of the Category King and Category Ace Undead of the three other suits (each pair of each suit look identical to one another with the exceptions of their color schemes). ** In Kamen Rider Decade, however, his alternate incarnation has an entirely different design. *While Garren is the second rider to appear in the series, Chalice is the true Secondary Rider in the series due to intense rivalry with Blade. ** Thus, he is the first non-human Secondary Rider. ** He is also the first Secondary Rider to also be the final villain. ** He is the second Secondary Rider after Ren Akiyama to have a more fortunate ending than the Primary Rider, at the cost of the Primary Rider's own well-being (Shinji Kido is killed, leaving Ren to fight the final villain in his place; while Kazuma Kenzaki sacrifices his humanity to allow Hajime to continue living in the human society.). *Ironically, his name means "Beginning" when his duty as Joker is to end the world. **But considering his duty as the Joker being to end the world, his name could be a reference to "the beginning of the end", so it's not ironic.